


truth and dare

by astaeria



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 19:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11364090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astaeria/pseuds/astaeria
Summary: wonpil receives a strange gift.





	1. Chapter 1

once upon a hot summer day, wonpil was found standing by the door, stunned. his eyes were fixed on a pile of presents scattered on both floors of the bunk bed, on and underneath the two desks, on the floor—basically everywhere in the small room. he looked at them, realizing that he hadn't laid a finger on a single one, despite the fact that his birthday was weeks ago. was it because of his band's tight schedule? or because of his lack of productivity to tear the wrappers?

he heaved a sigh and shook his head. it didn't matter. what mattered the most was that he needed to open his gifts now, or else, he wouldn't be able to open them at all.

closing the door, he approached his first gift with an excited grin etched on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

wonpil was on the first floor of the bunk bed, lips curved into a shy smile as he played around with a cute stuffed toy bear. he squeezed it out of utter happiness, overwhelmed by the amount of amazing things that he received from a lot of amazing people; his family, his friends, his bandmates, his fans, and so on.

the feeling lingered in him until he looked down from the bed, seeing the complete mess that he made. there were so much torn wrappers and empty containers littered everywhere that he couldn't seem to see the floor from where he was.

"oh, no," he muttered to himself as he set the stuffed toy bear down. "sungjin hyung will kill me."

climbing down from the bed, he crouched down, starting picking up everything that he could carry, walked out of the room to throw it away, then walked back in to do it again.

once he returned to his room to pick up the last pieces of trash, he stopped in his tracks, feeling something solid under his foot. he looked down and saw an oddly shaped item that was smaller than the size of his hands.

picking it up, he observed the object with scrunched eyebrows. it was wrapped, so he took it as a present from someone that he forgot to open.

his eyes lit up like a light bulb as excitement built in him again. he looked around the item for a tag to see who it was from only to find out that there was none. he held it up to his ear and shook it. liquid-like sounds came out. maybe cologne?

holding it with two hands, he tore the wrapper.

it was a small bottle shaped like a heart that stored pink-tinted liquid. it looked like cologne...

taking the seat underneath his desk and sitting on it, wonpil took a closer look at the bottle. he traced the fancy details of the heart-shaped bottle, skeptically staring at it. his fingers ran from the swirling golden-like lines and red to pink colors up to the cap. they took the cap and twisted it slightly to the side, causing it to come off.

a slip of paper fell out of it, landing on his lap. he closed the bottle and took the slip of paper, unrolling it to see what it hid.

"sweetener. use only on your crush."

what?

seeing ink smudges underneath those words, there were obviously more writings on it, but no matter how much he squinted his eyes, he couldn't seem to understand what it said.

giving up on trying to do decoding, wonpil rolled the piece of paper and turned to the desk. he lifted his keyboard and placed the piece of paper under it, then laid it back down, hoping that it won't disappear if he ever finds out that he still needed it.

he then turned back to the bottle.

was that just a sweetener?


	3. Chapter 3

deciding that the living room was a better place to stay at, wonpil sat on the couch, carrying the small bottle with him.

after a while of simply looking at it, he wrapped his fingers around its cap and removed it. he held the opening of the bottle to his nose and took a sniff of it. it smelled pleasant. actually, too pleasant. he put the cap back on the bottle with a frown, doubting if it was really a sweetener.

wonpil's attention went from the bottle to the shrill sound of a bell ringing.

"it had to be now," he heard his oldest bandmate, jae, say under his breath as he paused the game that he was playing on the console.

wonpil watched as jae walked out with his ringing phone, leaving the living room with wonpil and his glass of cola.

a blink of an eye later, wonpil was twisting the cap off of the bottle for around the third time that day while carefully inching closer to the glass.

once he was face to face with it, he leaned over, tipping the bottle with caution. when a drop had come out and into the drink, he immediately went back to where he really sat while closing the bottle and putting it in his pocket.

minutes later, jae walked back in the living room with brian, talking to each other in english.

"finders keepers, man," jae told brian with a grin, causing the latter to playfully pout.

"asshole. at least let me play after you," brian responded.

"yeah, yeah."

"oh! hi, wonpil," brian greeted wonpil before sitting down on the couch with jae.

"hi, hyung," wonpil responded with a wave, words barely coherent as his attention was secretly on jae and his glass of cola.

"i saw the sudden load of torn wrapper in the trash can. was that all yours?" brian asked him, laughing.

"oh, yeah. i opened the presents that everyone gave me."

"what did you get?"

"mostly letters and food. i also got a cute stuffed toy bear and a sweater that was exactly like the pink one—"

wonpil and brian's conversation was cut by jae's coughing fit, which twisted wonpil's face with worry.

"jae hyung," wonpil called. "are you okay?"

"i'm fine," jae answered between coughs, setting the glass back down on the small table. "the cola suddenly became super sweet."

"are you sure?" brian asked jae, looking as if he was about to burst out of laughter. "the way you coughed was like you were about to die. what a grandpa."

"you're only a year younger than me," jae responded, glaring at brian. "and yes, i'm fine. it's not like i was poisoned or anything."

wonpil let out a silent sigh of relief.

maybe it was just a sweetener.


	4. Chapter 4

the next day...

wonpil walked out of the room, sporting the "i-rose-from-the-dead" look, complete with a bird's nest on his head, creased clothes wrapped around his body, and drowsiness written all over his face.

he then saw his bandmates sitting by the dining table, already wide awake. well, except for dowoon, who was legitimately dozing on the table with a cup of hot—um, cold chocolate in his hand.

"wonpil," sungjin said, being the first to notice him. "you're finally awake."

"oh, my god." brian chuckled, looking at wonpil from head to toe. "you, too? what happened to the two of you?"

"we drank coffee at ten in the evening," wonpil answered, yawning as he walked and stood beside jae and sungjin, a place completely opposite of where he's supposed to be standing.

"coffee at ten in the evening?!" sungjin repeated. "what time did you sleep?"

"uhm... six?"

"that was an hour ago!"

wonpil's eyes looked at the clock hung on the wall behind the table. the hands indicated that it's seven, showing that sungjin was right.

he looked back at sungjin who heaved a sigh.

"if this is the outcome, then don't do it again. especially at a night before a day where we have an event to attend to."

"sorry, hyung," wonpil muttered, trying to rub the sleepiness out of his eyes.

"idiot," jae suddenly said, followed by a laugh. he ruffled wonpil's already messy hair. "i'd honestly be mad at you for doing that, too, but you're so cute that i don't think i can stay mad at you."

he definitely dropped his drowsiness when those words entered his ears.

did he hear him right?

did jae just call wonpil cute?

sure, he had called him many things: cheesy, cringeworthy...but cute?


	5. Chapter 5

"what time should we be at the venue, sungjin?" wonpil turned to listen to sungjin's answer to brian's question as he climbed in the van.

"staff said four in the afternoon," sungjin, who took his seat in the front, answered as he closed his door. "since the busking starts at five."

"i saw in twitter that it's already full of people," dowoon butted in from the seat next to wonpil's, patting his lap out of nervosity.

"seriously?" sungjin and brian chorused, obviously taken aback by the youngest's announcement.

"yeah," dowoon clarified, causing the two to mutter a few comments under their breaths.

"piri."

wonpil turned to see jae who sat on the seat in front of his.

wait a second...

piri?

"what is it, hyung?" wonpil asked, mentally cursing at how he stuttered due to the sudden use of the nickname.

"are you okay?" jae continued, scrunching his eyebrows—an action that amped up the expression of concern written all over his face.

"i guess," wonpil answered in a jokingly way, trying to set his confusion aside. "i mean, there's more than a hundred people waiting for us. i might forget my lines again."

he watched as both corners of jae's lips curved into a soft and sincere smile.

"well, you can always look back at the lyrics," jae told wonpil. "you can borrow my phone, if you want."

"ah, no," wonpil refused, shaking his head. "i can use my own. thanks, hyung."

"if you insist... oh, piri."

"hm?"

"don't worry too much, alright? i'll be there for you."

as jae turned to the front side of the van, wonpil silently sank in his seat, undoubtedly flustered.

what's with the sudden change of character?

wonpil closed his eyes, trying to calm the rapid beating caged in his chest. he thought of the times his oldest hyung made fun of him. he would always tease him around, especially before busking, where he would bring up the his forgetful moments.

the keyboardist always took them as words of encouragement. words that will remind him that he should do his best to not do his mistakes again...and having to hear him say something different from what he used to say really caught him off guard.

then again, what was so bad about real words of encouragement?

wonpil's train of thoughts were disturbed by the sudden movement of the vehicle. he looked out of the window and heaved a sigh.

maybe he was overthinking things.


	6. Chapter 6

"that was amazing," wonpil heard sungjin say through the loud noise of his car door slammed to a close. "the fans and we had fun. great job, guys."

"i love the moment where dowoon sang movie after brian sang i'm a man in a," jae commented with a chuckle as he took his seat. "that was so smart."

"thanks, hyung," dowoon muttered with a smile, obviously embarrassed.

"where do you want to eat?" sungjin asked.

"can we call for a food delivery instead?" brian suggested.

"oh, good idea."

as the van started to move and the car radio started to play soothing music, wonpil closed his eyes in attempt to take a short rest, but his mind refused to do as it replayed one certain moment that occured during the busking event.

while the other members were talking to the fans, jae walked to wonpil and leaned in over the keyboard towards him. it took the latter a second to realize that the former wanted to whisper something in his ear, so he tilted his head sideways to hear what he had to say. as he spoke, he laid a hand on his shoulder and pulled him closer to him until he said what he had to say.

something also happened way before the busking event. as they carried their instruments and went through the building towards the venue, jae walked to wonpil and took his hand. he held it tighter when they were walking through the more crowded part of the place, like he didn't want to lose it.

what made wonpil feel frustrated was that he didn't let go. sure, he always had thought that some types of skinship like hugs and hand holding were sweet, but with jae? it seemed unreal.

what was going on?


	7. Chapter 7

wonpil was lying on his floor of the bunk bed, scrolling through his timeline on twitter and reading tweets from his fans and friends. he was desperate for a distraction from what had been happening around him, so he took his last resort: social media.

sungjin must have noticed this, considering that he took a second of staring at his roommate before lying down on his floor of the bunk bed before asking "what's wrong, wonpil?"

"nothing, hyung," wonpil muttered, still staring at his phone screen.

"wonpil," sungjin said sternly.

giving in, wonpil heaved a sigh, locking his phone and laying it down. "it's jaehyung hyung."

he heard the older hum in a tone that seemed to say this is going to be good. "what about him?"

"he's weird," wonpil started. "he's been holding my hand, hugging me, taking care of me... he even called me cute!"

"isn't he just being an older brother?"

"older brothers aren't supposed to come closer to you until you're a centimeter away from each other!" wonpil exclaimed. "besides, knowing jaehyung hyung, he wouldn't do those things, would he? he hates having to handle with someone who does those, much less do those to someone. he hates it, like how the rest of you hate it."

"someone who does those," sungjin repeated, laughing. "do you mean someone like you?"

"i— hyung, that's not the point."

"whatever, whatever." sungjin laughed again, before commenting. "you know, hearing you complain like that is really hilarious."

wonpil scrunched his eyebrows with confusion towards sungjin's statement. "what does that mean?"

"first of all, you now know how it feels like to be in his place. in all of our places."

"hyung—"

"i'm not done yet."

"sorry."

"anyway, second of all, we don't hate what you do. we think it's sweet, but doing it out of the sudden with a cringeworthy combination of that and aegyo? talk about annoying."

"i thought you liked that."

"if you asked me about the amount interviews that involved that situation, i'd say i lose count. we don't. well, probably except for jaehyung hyung."

"what do you mean, probably except for jaehyung hyung?"

sungjin laughed again before answering:

"haven't you seen him lately? it's like he drank something spiked with a love potion."

wonpil felt his heartbeat drop.

a love potion.

the sweetener.


	8. Chapter 8

setting his cup of coffee down on the small table, wonpil leaned back on the living room couch, eyes fixed on the bottle of sweetener. ever since his huge realization after his conversation with sungjin, his mind had been running to the point where the only thing that will stop it was looking at it further, even if it meant going on a whole night without sleep.

he looked at every detail of the bottle with one hand while fiddling with the small slip of paper that he hid under his keyboard with his other hand. even though he knew he was going nowhere with it, he still kept looking.

he knew it wasn't a coincidence—how jae suddenly turned all soft and sweet towards him the day after he added a single drop of that sweetener in his glass of cola. plus the suspicious words on the piece of paper—"use only on your crush". why didn't he mind it before?

as his hand became exhausted of holding the bottle, he laid it on his lap and leaned his head back on the couch. staring at the blank ceiling, he remembered all of the moments that happened between. from the hand holding to the hugging...

strangely, he bit his lip, trying his best not to let it curve into a shy smile. sure, sometimes, this version of his oldest hyung was irritating, but... it was also pretty cute.

even then, he knew he wanted the original one back. that's why he needed to know how to reverse the effect of the potion.

right when he was about to return to looking at the bottle, wonpil's ears perked up at the sound of a door opening. he immediately kept the bottle in his pocket as well as the piece of paper, then took his mug and pretended that he was watching something in the television, which, the author forgot to mention, was turned on for the whole time he was there.

"wonpil?"

speaking to the devil.

"oh, jaehyung hyung," wonpil said, looking up to see a sleepy jae with messy hair and rapidly blinking eyes hidden behind his pair of glasses that were balanced unevenly on his nose.

"why are you still awake? it's one in the morning," jae pointed out, walking towards wonpil and sitting down on the couch beside him. "is that coffee?"

"yeah," wonpil muttered, setting the mug down. "i couldn't sleep."

"and you thought coffee would help you sleep?"

"well, no."

jae uttered a sleepy chuckle, turning to the television. wonpil did the same, but after a few seconds of nothing but silence, he couldn't help but side-eye his hyung.

he thought about how he had no idea about what's really going on with him, that he most likely doesn't mean what he does... and that thought really brought his heart down lower than his feet. all this time, all jae was doing was only because of a potion.

"wonpil?" wonpil looked at jae, who was looking back at him with a worried expression etched on his unenergetic face. "you don't look happy. what's wrong?"

"oh, it's nothing, hyung," wonpil lied with a slight stutter. "just thinking."

jae simply hummed in response. they both turned to the television once again. wonpil heard the dialogue and sound effects but he wasn't listening as he had something occupying his mind. a single question.

do you really like me, hyung?

"huh?"

oh, no.

"wonpil—"

wonpil felt his cheeks turn into a high temperature. "oh, my god. hyung, hold on. don't mind what i said— oh, my god—"

wonpil was about to ramble on when he saw the smile on jae's lips. why was he smiling.

"ah, you're such an idiot, piri," jae said after a short laugh. he reached his hand out and ruffled wonpil's hair. "a cute one. of course, i like you. i thought that was already obvious."

"ah, well, it was," wonpil stuttered shyly. "but... i just needed to be sure. i mean, who knows? maybe my mind was playing tricks on me, or maybe you are playing tricks on me, or maybe something is playing tricks on you so you could play tricks on me—"

"wonpil," jae said, earning wonpil's attention. he stood up from the couch and walked over to him so that he was right in front of him, completely blocking the television. "i like you, you big baby. i always have. i know that sometimes i tend to be annoyed by you, but it's all a huge act. i just really wanted you to be with me."

wonpil looked up at his hyung, shocked. "seriously?"

"seriously. nothing or no one is playing any tricks." jae leaned down to wonpil and planted a soft kiss on his forehead. "it's the truth and nothing but the truth. understood, wonpil?"

"understood," wonpil responded, feeling like his chest is about to burst due to the action.

jae shone a sincere smile at him before stepping back. "go to sleep soon, okay? or else, sungjin will get mad at you again. good night, piri."

wonpil watched as jae walked out of the living room and back to his bedroom. once the latter was out of sight, the former stared at the television, still trying to sync in what just happened.

his lips broke into a really big grin. his stomach twisted and turned, feeling all fluttery and the like. he heaved a dreamy sigh.

what a strange set of days.

he shoved his hand in his pocket and took the first thing that it could take. he took it out and saw that he had picked out the piece of paper from the potion. as he fiddled more with it, he realized that he somehow unfolded it.

holding it carefully with his two hands, he pulled the paper closer to him and read out loud whatever was written on it.

"a truth potion. lasts for a day and a half."


End file.
